


This tornado is for you.

by sariek



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: The protagonist is unsure about recruiting Neil- his soon-to-be lover.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 46





	This tornado is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Richard Siken's 《A Primer for the Small Weird Loves》.
> 
> I wrote this story in Mandarin-Chinese and pretty sure is not google translatable.  
> Please let me know if anyone is interested in English version.
> 
> Says to himself  
> The boy's no good. The boy is just no good.  
> but he takes you in his arms and pushes your flesh around  
> to see if you could ever be ugly to him.  
> You, the now familiar whipping boy, but you're beautiful,  
> he can feel the dogs licking his heart.  
> Who gets the whip and who gets the hoops of flame?  
> He hits you and he hits you and he hits you.  
> Desire driving his hands right into your body.  
> Hush, my sweet. These tornadoes are for you.  
> You wanted to think of yourself as someone who did these kinds of things.  
> You wanted to be in love  
> and he happened to get in the way.
> 
> －Richard Siken 《A Primer for the Small Weird Loves》

尼爾起床的時候他並沒有發現，但他注意到了捲起的床單和被踢到床角默默發皺的襯衫。

每一次睜開眼他都不確定他的男孩會不會在身邊，年輕的靈魂自從接下這個任務後喜歡隨意漂泊。尼爾可以前一秒咬著他的下唇訴說不捨，下一秒就消失在他面前，說著要去亞美尼亞之類的地方。（我不能愛你太久，他這樣說。）

前幾次的不告而別讓他心塞，後幾次是困惑，最後則逐漸習慣了這樣的平衡。尼爾不喜歡讓他知道自己的詳細行蹤，對他近似於跟蹤狂的行為感到不滿，就如他第一次見到年輕男孩時那樣。他們相遇在牛津一間連鎖酒吧，昏暗的燈光與刺耳的電音舞曲夾雜著菸味與香水四散在整個空間。  
他遠遠就看到擁有褐金色頭髮的男孩站在吧台的另一端，牙齒輕咬著啤酒杯的邊緣，對著酒保微笑。尼爾臉上印著酒吧的紫紅色燈光，像極了厄夜的精靈。（他這才意識到為何在薩托的旋轉門當時尼爾臉上的光線那麼奪人，讓他想狠狠吻他。）

  
男人揚起手向另一位酒保點了一杯健怡可樂。尼爾抬起眼角向他看了一眼，繼續跟酒保聊天，但他絕對被青年注意到了。直到深夜，酒吧的音樂由迷幻舞曲轉為浩室，尼爾拿著第五杯調酒站在工作人員特地隔出來的空間與其他學生們一同共舞。他看著舞池中央的尼爾，第一次感到擔憂。他不確定自己招募這個男孩的原因。  
當然，在所有的履歷裡面尼爾是最優秀的，物理學碩士的學位和沒被立案的偷竊前科，聰明的腦袋裝著那些無傷大雅的小聰明。  
排除這些，他開始擔心尼爾是個對他來說過於眩目的青年。

店門口傳來一陣驚呼，他的目光下意識往聲音的來源看去。一群扮裝皇后穿著誇張的服飾進門，直直走進舞池。他回過神來，發現自己的襯衫被灑滿了酒。

「我真的非常抱歉。」  
站在他眼前的是尼爾，襯衫扣子鬆開了三顆，鬆垮垮的掛在他的肩膀上。頭髮跟他初次見到他時一樣散亂。他的手上拿著灑了一半的第六杯酒，嘴上掛著歉意的笑容。

他愣了幾秒鐘，不知道該說什麼，與尼爾的重聚很不真實。「恭喜畢業。」年長的男人試著不去想身上混合著藍橙香甜酒和蔓越莓琴酒的味道，看著尼爾鬆垮垮地坐在他旁邊的沙發椅上。

他們打量了彼此一會兒，直到年輕的畢業生決定用歡快的笑容打破沉默。「我注意到你在看我。」尼爾輕輕啜了一口手上的調酒，「我試著慢慢走過來，但如你所見——我醉了，你現在身穿的藍染襯衫就是結果。」

尼爾邊說著邊緩緩起身，腳步踉蹌的跌坐在男人所坐的沙發扶手上，帶著酒氣低下頭，嘴唇近乎貼上男人的耳際。「帶我離開這裡，我可以幫你處理好一切。」

男人忍不住笑了，他拉開距離，到櫃檯買了尼爾的單，招招手示意青年跟上。在走出酒吧前尼爾就走的不是很穩了。他不得不將尼爾攬在身上，男孩的長腿讓他們的前進有許多阻礙，但依舊可行。他們漫步出酒吧所在的商場，往尼爾的公寓走去，沿路踩到了不少畢業生慶祝的痕跡。他們鞋底都沾黏了不少彩帶。一路上男孩都很安靜，但他知道不是酒意造成的，尼爾根本沒有醉。

在公寓門前，尼爾顫抖著手開了鎖，並轉頭給他一個調皮的笑。兩人一踏進公寓，尼爾就迫不及待的將男人壓在牆上，用濕熱的吻堵住男人正要開口的嘴。

我沒想到這個，他想。但他又怎麼會沒想到呢？

尼爾吻的滿意了（更像是舔，他事後說。）終於往後退開。年長男人沒有驚慌，他安靜地轉身坐在客廳的沙發上，用眼神示意年輕的畢業生坐在他對面的單人椅上。

「你其實沒醉。」他直接了當地說。

尼爾輕輕的笑了一下，哈，他說。被識破的感覺令人恐慌，但他並沒有亂了方寸。  
「而你沒喝酒，什麼樣的人在酒吧會不喝酒。」

「我在任務中。」

「喔？」這句話成功引起了男孩的注意力，他放鬆了姿勢，又解了一顆釦子，整個人往後倚靠在沙發上，像極了慵懶的豹。「洗耳恭聽。」

男人正要開口，又再度被尼爾打斷。「先生，無論你叫什麼。」  
他覺得尼爾的聲音聽起來溫暖又柔和，少了方才的伶俐，帶有一點世故的氣質。  
「我提議我們先進行那件事，再來討論正事。」

「所謂的『正事』，我認爲不能拖延。」他擺了擺手，指了指尼爾的褲襠。「當然，我看得出你很有興致。但時間在我的任務中主宰一切。」

我們總有一天會做的，但不是現在。這句話他沒說出口。  
尼爾像隻飢渴的小熊打量著他，但知道不是辦法。男人很明顯也有反應了，他咬咬牙，要男人把該提的正事講完。  
「我想這件事一定很重要，才會讓你在深夜的酒吧找人，還直接把人帶回『他的公寓』而不怕對方起疑。」

尼爾的笑容像是一個面具，那是一個深層的，男人無法參透的表情。這個面容在年輕的尼爾身上不斷出現，而他知道，這個讓他不安的表情即將隨著他們的相處逐漸消失，取而代之的是真實。

「你從白天就開始跟蹤我了，說吧，你想要什麼。」

「我想要給你一個工作。」男人說。

尼爾皺著眉，整個人略微歪斜地露出困惑的表情，他很開心看到這個男孩終於出現了同齡人常見的眼神。男人開始解釋一切，關於天能、未來，他的未來，還有他的過去——少部分的。  
在一切說明結束之後，尼爾的困惑轉成了漠然，然後是氣憤。

「聽起來，我勢必要接下這個任務了？否則你不會在這，這不是一個邀請，是一個通知。」男孩酸溜溜的說，拿起剛才在漫長的說明途中泡好的茶，緊皺的眉頭沒有鬆開一毫。

「你可以這樣認為。」男人說，這可不是他預期的反應。「但我不希望你這樣想。」

尼爾沈默良久，覺得自己陷入了困境。他看了下錶，現在已經接近早晨，他可以聽到窗外的鳥鳴漸漸出現。他看了一眼眼前的男人，直勾勾地望著，像是要將眼神刺進他的腦袋。尼爾長吁了一口氣，終於開口。

「好，我做。」

他鬆了一口氣。

「但你別想左右我的人生。」尼爾補充。

「一切都會在你的掌握之中。」他笑著隨口敷衍他，不確定這句話是對或錯。  
他起身，隨手抓了一件尼爾堆在沙發上的乾淨襯衫（至少沒沾到任何東西）打算換上。尼爾揚著嘴角看著他，雙手舉起：「如果我是你，我不會選擇在我面前換衣服。」

尼爾送他到門口，臨走前青年丟出了大量的問題，他一個都沒有回答。「我們再見面時，你會知道的。」他說著，打開了大門。早晨的陽光灑在兩人身上，尼爾一時不適應這樣的光線，抬起手抵在額頭前方，眼角餘光的視野讓他覺得眼前的男人光彩奪人。他想追上前去，但男人對他搖了搖頭，於是他看著他離開。如同現在男人一次又一次的看著尼爾離開。

「你在想什麼？」尼爾的輕喚把他從回憶中拉了回來。他的青年已經長成男人，拉著床單隨意遮著身體，盤腿坐在他的面前。他坐起身，在尼爾帶有疤痕的肩膀落下細碎的吻，輕咬著留下印記。

「我在想，你現在又要去哪裡了。」

「我現在就在這。」尼爾說。「不管我在哪，我一直都在這。」他說著，輕撫著男人的後頸，往嘴唇快速的印一個吻。

他不會承認，隨著他的男孩逐漸成長，他越來越害怕他離開那天的到來。我真的老了，他會這麼想。這個任務不允許他的多愁善感。但在某些時候，尼爾不在的那些夜晚，他會哭得像個孩子。  
這些情緒早在他們第一次接吻時就該終結，但他總想時間會寬待他們。

「第一次見面的時候，你說不要限制你的自由，我以為你是打算隨時放棄任務。」他試著讓他的語氣聽起來不那麼苦澀。

「不，我只是想要保有自己的方法。」尼爾把頭埋進男人的頸窩，用力吸了一口氣。「雖然我們可以透過天能去確知許多事情，但我們不能預知未來。不過在我見到你第一眼，我預知了我們會相愛，共有這份情感。而你的愛可能會讓我綁手綁腳，在該做出正確決定面對命運時想要逃避。」

「你不會的。」男人低聲回應著他。

「我知道，但這是我需要知道，我會擁有的自由。」  
「我愛你。」尼爾咬著他的耳朵說，像他們在酒吧初見時那樣。  
「我有試著聽你的話，不要愛你這麼多，但沒辦法。該發生的事情就會發生。」

他笑了，雙手手指纏上尼爾的。「是誰教你這個定論的？」

「你。」尼爾低頭看著他們交纏的雙手。「現實是你教給我的，你讓我相信的。」

「你像一座龍捲風。」他說。

尼爾聞言，瞬間笑得開懷。「我是，」他笑著說，「但願我沒有破壞一切。」

他執起尼爾的手，親吻每一個指節。「你建立了這一切。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊酒吧是牛津West Gate的The Alchemist。尼爾點的藍色飲料是人氣的甜酒SCREWBALL。（毫無意義資訊）


End file.
